


No more pushing

by Edom



Series: Happy endings [1]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anti-Mikey, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-23
Updated: 2010-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edom/pseuds/Edom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hated the was CowLip ended the series. This is my idea of what should have happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't push

Cuddle? Cuddle? Justin jumps out of bed saying it aloud "cuddle? You don't cuddle, well you do, but you don't use the word."

"Well excuse me, for using a word that offence your sensibility" Brian says.

"Don't, Brian please."

"Don't what?"

"Don't push me off Mt. Kinney, for whatever reason you think is for my own good."

"Justin, you have to go to New York. You have to see where your art can take you and you know that just as well as I do".

"I do want to go to New York, just not yet. I can paint here; maybe get in a few shows in Pittsburgh, Philadelphia, and Harrisburg. And in a couple of years when Kinnetik is big enough we can conquer New York together. I know you all ways wanted to go there."

"You have that much faith in me, that you think Kinnetik will be ready for New York in a couple of years? What if it isn't? Are you just gonna put your career on hold indefinitely for me? You know that if you wait and we get married I won't be able to let you go without me?"

That smirk is going to be the death of me Justin thinks.

"If I haven't gotten an agent by then, then I'm not good enough for New York anyway. If I have then I won't really have to be there to conquer the art world. I only have to show up for shows to smooch potential buyers."

"But Lindsey and Melanie said that you would be giving up your career by staying with me."

"Melanie knows shit about the art world and Lindsey is trying to out-live her own dream of living in New York as a starving artist through me. I'm more worried about you!"

"Me, why are you worried about me?" Brian sounded genuinely surprised.

"Brian Kinney doesn't go to his own stag party without fucking every cute guy in sight."

"Yes I do, I've had a wake up call. I don't know if you heard about the stupid bet I made with Brandon?"

"How could I not. Every queen was only too happy to let me in on that little tidbit. Looking ever so sorry that you didn't even put me on the list of the ten hottest guys"

Brian looked shocked "I could never do that to you Sunshine."

"I know, so that didn't hurt that much, I just wish you would have asked me, I would have done it and you could have won that much sooner since I would have never touched that slimy prick."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because that is who you are, Brian fucking Kinney, stud of Liberty Avenue."

"Christ Justin, I really fucked you up good, didn't I?" Brian looked sheepish and guilty. "Well it used to be who I was. But not anymore!" Brian looked so determined that Justin had to ask.

"What happened?"

"Well I won the bet, as you know. When it came time for me to collect my winnings I couldn't."

"What did you win?" Justin was almost scared to ask, this was so not like Brian.

"I won Brandon’s ass, figuratively speaking. He came here striped, got on the bed and I didn't want to fuck him anymore."

"Why not? You have wanted him ever since we first saw him at Babylon."

"I know, but it was the wrong blond." Justin almost didn't hear that since it was just a whisper. "I found out that I didn't want him or anybody else for that matter. I kept up appearances and fully intended to go to Sidney. I even fucked a few guys after, but my heart wasn't in it. When I heard about the bombing, my only thought was of you. My world stood perfectly still until I saw your mother and she told me you were still in there. That’s when I realized that I wanted to marry you and hold you so tight that no one could ever hurt you again. You almost died on my twice in 4 years, don't ever do that again." That smirk again. "So I didn't change for you but because of you, you made me realize that my life was empty without you in it and that I really don't need anybody else."

Justin was shocked to say the least. "So, we are still getting married? You won't push me off Mt. Kinney this time?"

"No more pushing, I promise."


	2. The morning after

**Friday morning**

The next morning Justin lay with his head on Brian’s chest while Brian played with his hair.

“Did you trick while we were apart?” Brian asked quietly.

“No. I really didn’t want to go to Babylon and risk running in to you in the backroom. I’m not sure I could have handled seeing you fucking someone else. Besides I knew I wanted a serious relationship and not just casual sex. The last time I was with someone other than you was 4 month ago when we were still together. How fucked is that?”

Brian chuckled at that. “Yeah, that actually is fucked. But also kind of typical of us.”

Justin laughed. “We are the most fucked up couple in the history of couples, that’s for sure. But I don’t really care as long as we are a couple.” Justin kissed Brian’s chest since that was what he could reach.

“Me too Sunshine. I love you, you know?”

“I know. I’ve know for a very long time, I’m just glad you know it too.”

“I’ve known for a long time too. I’ve just been scared to admit it. I guess it’s been hard for me to let go of my image. That damn bomb made me realize that I was more scared of loosing you than loosing that. I don’t really care what anybody thinks about us anymore. I’m tired of keeping up appearances. It’s hard work to be perfect all the time.” The famous smirk was in place but his eyes were serious.

“I can imagine. But you do it so well, dear.” Justin said in a falsetto voice.

“Brat.” Brain swatted Justin on the butt. “How about a shower and some breakfast? We have an appointment at the clinic for our half-yearly HIV test. You didn’t go without me did you?”

“No, why should I? It hadn’t been six month yet. Why do we have to do it today, Brian?”

“We don’t. I just thought that it would be nice to get it over with. We will be kind of busy the next week and then we are leaving for our honey-moon.” Both of the boys smiled from ear to ear at that. They were quite looking forward to that.

Brian was very quiet during breakfast, more so than usual. They were sitting at the kitchen counter drinking coffee when Justin looked at him with one eyebrow lifted in a very Kinneyesk expression.

Brian laughed. "I've been thinking..."

"No shit, I hadn't noticed."

"Ha, fucking ha. In stead of just having a ceremony and that will be that I think we should do something more."

"More? Like what?"

"I think we should be equal partners in everything. Including Kinnetik. I’ve also been thinking that we should open an art gallery, give Sidney some competition. We could get someone to run it and half of the wall-space could be dedicated to your work at all times. Changing the pieces of course. The new company will also deal with everything that has to do with your paintings in general."

"Are you serious? An art gallery? That would be way cool. But where would we open a gallery. We don’t exactly have a ready location on our hands."

“Actually we do. I have been offered first refusal to the building next to Kinnetik. We could open the gallery there. It is a perfect location and the building is great. It needs a lot of work but that is to be expected with any location we would choose.”

“It sounds great. Let’s do it.” Justin was delighted but suddenly he looked worried.” Did you say that we should be equal partners in Kinnetik?”

Brian grinned. “I was wondering when you would remember that little piece of news. Yes, I want us to be equal partners in both Kinnetik and the gallery. We should also have wills drawn up and give each other powers of attorney. That way if anything should happen to either one of us, the other one would have all the rights to anything we own. I know that as of right now I have a little more than you" Brian smirked "but I'm sure that will change in a couple of years when you are more famous than Andy Warhol. And if you own half of Kinnetik maybe I could persuade you to work on some campaigns with me." Brian said sheepishly.

Justin burst out laughing.

"You don't have to give me half your company to get me to work with you."

"I know that, but if you are co-owner no one can take it from you if I die. Plus I want you to have it."

Justin looks scared "why should you die? The cancer is all gone isn't it?"

"Don't worry, I am completely cancer free, but they can't guarantee that it will never come back and I don't really want my mother or Claire to have any of my money and I know that you will always look after Gus. Besides there is the added bonus that maybe the art department won't give you a hard time. You never know, if you are just my husband they could get snippy and disrespectful, but if you actually had the power to fire their asses they would behave.

"Justin laughs again, it is a well known fact that Brian doesn't get along with the art department.

"What is it with you and the art department anyway? One would think that you of all people would be able to get along with artists."

"You are a real comedian this morning. It's not that I don't get along with them; they just don’t seam to understand what I'm trying to tell them half the time. I never seem to have that problem with you."

"That's because I'm on to you, remember. I all ways know what you want." Justin was smiling suggestively.

Brian laughs. “You all ways did, well almost all ways." There was a sad gleam in his eyes when he said that.

Justin went over and straddled him putting his arms around his neck.

"I know, and I'm sorry. It will never happen again." He had a very somber expression on his face.

"I know it won't. I am never going to let anybody near you with a baseball bat ever again, or a violin for that matter." They both snickered at that.

"I have one condition in all of this"

"What is that?" Brian asked perplexed.

"I think we should rebuild Babylon and I want half of that too. After all I met the first man I ever fucked just outside the club." Justin was smiling sweetly with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"You did? You never told me that. Who was he and was he any good." Brian was smiling.

"Oh he was the Stud of Liberty Avenue and he was VERY good." Both of them laughed at that.

"It's a deal. Babylon gets thrown in the deal but only if you will help me with the rebuilding."

"Of course I will. So how do we go about doing this thing?"

"We have to involve both Mel and Theodore. But Mel will be under attorney/client privilege and Ted will be under thread of loosing his job if he says anything. I don't want the family to know before the wedding, or maybe the rehearsal dinner."

"I agree, they would read way too much into it."

Brian went to call Mel to ask if she could come to Kinnetik for a meeting later that day and not tell Lindz about it. She agreed that she would be there at four.

"We have to come up with a name for the gallery," Justin said.

"Naming things is your job in this family; so far you have named my son, my company, and our house. I think I trust you with the gallery too."

Justin just beamed at him.

"What, what did I say?" Brian was almost blinded by his smile.

"You called us a family." He was positively radiating when he said that.

"I did, didn't I?" Brian was smiling too "Well, that is what we are, you and I."

Justin jumped into his arms kissing him all over the face.

"So, are we changing our names?" He asked.

"Our names? Are you tired of Justin?" Brian's eyes were dancing with mirth.

"Asshole, our last names. I kind of like Taylor-Kinney, it has a nice ring to it."

"It kind of does and I like it too. We'll get Mel to take care of that while she's at it. Justin was smiling brightly all morning, even when they went to the clinic for the test.


	3. The meeting

**Later Friday morning.**

When Brian got in to Kinnetik, he called Ted and asked him to come to his office.

"Ted I want you to make a bit for the building next door in both mine and Justin’s names."

"Both your names? What do you mean?" Ted looked very confused.

"I also want you to start working with Melanie to transfer half of Kinnetik and Babylon to Justin. She will be here at four this afternoon. Ted looked positively scared now.

"Brian is something wrong? Is the cancer back?"

"Why would I ask you to bye a building in both our names if I was dying? Focus, please."

"Why do you need a building both your names?"

"We want to open an art gallery. Could you maybe look into permits and things like that while you’re at it?" Brian said with his tongue in his cheek.

"That’s a great idea. That way Justin’s art will always be hanging somewhere" Ted looked amused but a little impressed to.

"Justin will be here at 3.30, could you have some answers by then?"

"Sure thing, Bri.

Ted was leaving, "Ted, if you tell anybody about any of this you are fired and I will have your ass killed. Is that clear?" Brian said.

"Isn't it always like that?" Ted looked tired. "I wish you would trust me enough to not say that every other day."

"I'm sorry. I'm not really used to trusting anybody but Justin not to spill my secrets."

"I know, but you can trust me, I haven't told a single one of your secrets since I started working for you, have I?"

"No Theodore you haven't and I really do appreciate that."

"That's all right, I understand." Ted was flabbergasted. Brian apologized, to him!

 **Friday afternoon**

At 3.30, when Justin arrives Brian calls Ted in to his office. "So Ted, what have you got for us?"

"I have put in a bit for the building and done some research, it should be fairly easy to open a gallery, you don’t have to have any special permits, you just have to have a location and a name to put on all the forms."

"I was thinking about Tay-Kin Art. What do you think Brian?" Justin was blushing a little at this.

"Taken?" Brian was somewhat confused.

"Not taken. T A Y hyphen K I N. An abbreviation of our new last name."

"Ahh, now I get it. I think it's perfect. Set it up Theodore."

"Will do, Boss." 'New last name' Ted thought, this should be interesting.

When Melanie arrived she looked at Justin as if she was confused as to why he was there."

What’s going on? What's this meeting about?"

"We are starting a new art gallery and transferring half of Kinnetik and Babylon to Justin’s name and we need your help in setting it all up and drawing up ironclad wills and powers of attorney for us so that no one can take anything from us, should something happen to either of us. We both have family members who would have nothing to do with us now but who would likely jump at the chance to get their slimy hands on our accumulated wealth. We would also like to legally change our last names to Taylor-Kinney.

"Melanie looked stunned.

"Wow that is a bit of a mouth-full. You're serious?"

"As a heart attack. Will you help us with this? And keep the attorney/client privilege? We don't want the "family" to know just yet."

"You mean you don't want Michael and Lindz to know about it yet." Melanie said with a knowing smile. "Of course I will help you. But why me, don't you have a lawyer?"

"Yeah, but Justin doesn't and we trust you not to screw any of us over in this." Brian said with a serious expression on his face.

"I will get right to that. Is Ted in his office?" Melanie was shocked but hid it well.

"Yeah, he is getting the papers ready for Tay-Kin Art as we speak."

"Taken Art? What is that?" Confusion evident in Melanie’s voice.

"T A Y hyphen K I N. That is the name of the new gallery," Justin says proudly.


	4. Rehersal dinner

**Saturday morning**

It was the morning of the rehearsal dinner and the boys were launching in bed after a couple of hot fucks. Justin’s head was on Brian’s chest and they were talking.

"You do know that we are a little weird for having a rehearsal dinner a whole week before the actual wedding, don’t you?” Brian asked his partner.

“Yeah, I know. But I like the thought of giving the family a week to adjust to the things we tell them tonight before the wedding. How do you think everybody will react to out news?" Justin looked a little worried.

They had decided to tell about the company transfer and all the rest at the dinner tonight.

"I don't know. I think they'll be surprised but most of them will be happy for us."

"Yeah, most of them. I don't particularly look forward to Michael’s reaction though. I don't think he will understand."

"Mikey’ll be alright. He just has to get used to it. It's not like I'm going to change it back if he doesn't like it." Brian looked determined and a little apprehensive.

 **Saturday night**

When dinner was almost over Justin and Brian stood, and Brian clinked his glass.

"Thank you everybody for being here tonight. I have to admit this is a day I would never have thought would come.” Everybody laughed at that. “Justin and I have something we would like to tell all of you. It might be kind of a shock to some of you but 2 of you already know what it is." Everybody looked at them expectantly except Michael.

"I knew it. You are not getting married are you? You are calling of the wedding." Michael looked almost triumphantly at Justin.

"No, Michael that’s not it, sorry to disappoint you." Justin said. Michael's face fell, but he didn't say anything.

"No, the thing is we are rebuilding Babylon and I have transferred half of Kinnetik and Babylon to Justin’s name and we have put in a bit on the building next to Kinnetik where we will start a gallery called Tay-Kin Art."

Everybody in the room looked stunned until Deb and Jennifer almost at the same time said "I'm so proud of you honey." Then they looked at each other and laughed. That kind of broke the ice and all hell broke lose. Emmett, Ben, Hunter, Carl, Deb, Jennifer, Daphne, Ted, Cynthia, and Mel all came over to congratulate the happy couple even though Ted and Mel had already done it when the papers were all signed and notarized.

Lindsey and Michael were both standing in the background looking somewhat shell-shocked.

"What about New York?" Lindsay said, Surprise evident in her voice.

"What about New York?" Justin asked.

"Aren't you going to New York to try your hand at being an artist?"

"Why would I do that? I can paint here. Maybe in a few years when we think Kinnetik is ready we'll expand to New York, but until then I can paint here. I already told you New York aren't my chance of a lifetime, Brian is."

"But I thought that when I showed the article to Brian he would push you over the proverbial cliff and make you go." Lindsey looked very confused.

"Is that why you showed me the article Lindsay, so that I would MAKE Justin go to New York? I can't MAKE Justin do anything and why would you do that Lindz?" Brian looked really hurt by the betrayal of his friend.

"Of course that's why. He needs to be in New York to make a name for himself. He will never be as big as I know he can be if he stays in Pittsburgh."

“And what do you mean ‘when WE think Kinnetik is ready’?” That was Michael.

“I am sure you heard Brian tell that half of Kinnetik is mine now. I will also be working in the art department once in a while. Brian will run Kinnetik in the day to day operation, but the big decisions we will make together.”

"I can't believe you Lindsey." Brian spat. He had been brewing while Justin and Michael had been talking. "I thought you were my friend. What the fuck would you do that to me for?"

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything to you. I just want Justin to have every opportunity that…." She didn't say anymore.

"That you never had?" Justin said. "I don't need to go to New York to become a great artist I can do that right here where all my inspiration is. You know that the starving artist thing really isn't necessary, right?"

"I just thought..."

"No you didn't, and that's the fucking problem. You didn't think. What the fuck did you think I would do if Justin went to New York? Forget about him and move on with my life like the last 4½ years didn't happen? And did you think that Justin would just forget about me while he was schlepping his portfolio to all of New York's galleries? Did you consider that both of us would be miserable without each other? Plus you are taking my son to Canada. Do you really want me to be all alone to deal with that?"

Lindsay looked appropriately ashamed "I'm sorry guys; I really was just trying to help Justin."

"Why did you give him half your company? What if he leaves you again? Will you have to give him money like in a divorce? How many blow-jobs did he have to give you to get you to agree to do that?” Michael sounded about twelve.

"It was my idea Mikey. Justin was completely shocked when I suggested it. He thought the cancer was back and that I was trying to give him the company because I was dying. Especially when I said that we should have wills and powers of attorney drawn up." Brian had never looked so sad in his life.

"Wills? What are you talking about? You have a will, leaving everything to Gus." Lindsey was somewhat baffled.

“And I already have your power of attorney in case of a medical emergency.” Michael said.

"It is only fair that Justin has power of attorney for me as I have for him since we're partners and getting married. Don’t tell me you haven’t changed yours over to Ben a long time ago! I changed mine to Justin after the prom, we just needed Justin to give me his. And we have drawn up wills leaving everything to each other in case one of us dies. We don't particularly want our families to get any of our money." Brian looked apologetically at Jennifer.

"Don't look at me Brian. I think it is a great idea to secure each other like that. I don't need your money, Molly and I do fine by our self’s plus I sincerely doubt that you would not offer to help even if Justin wasn’t here." Jennifer looked proud when she looked at her son and his soon-to-be husband.

"What do you mean you leave everything to each other? What about Gus?" Lindsey looked confused.

"What the fuck do you mean, what about Gus?"

"I mean if you die, doesn't he get anything?"

"You mean other than the 1 million$ life insurance you had me sign after he was born?" Brian looked pissed. "Do you seriously think that Justin would not provide anything Gus would ever need? He is as much Gus' father as I am, or at least as much as Mel is his mother, parental right or not. He was there the night he was born, he named him for Christ’s sake, and he has seen him as much as I have over the years. He loves him as much as any of the rest of his parents does and Gus loves him." Justin was glowing and kissed Brian with so much love that you could almost see it.

"His father? His fucking father. He is just a kid. How can he be Gus' father?" Michael was dumbfounded.

"The same way Mel can be his mother. He loves him and he is my partner. Besides, Justin has not been a kid since long before I even met him, and definitely not since the bashing. That is not the point right now. The point is that Justin would never abandon Gus and you now it Lindz. You just have to rely on your wife to support you since you are not getting any of my money if I die. But since she is a kick as lawyer I wouldn't fear." Brian winked at Melanie who smiled and gave a little bow in his direction.

"How do you know if she is a good lawyer? The only time she ever did any legal work for you were when that guy was suing you, and that matter was dropped. Besides you two hate each other." Lindsay’s confusion was getting bigger.

"No, we don't hate each other. We are just each others favorite sparring partner since we are a lot alike." Brian was smirking at this and Mel was outright laughing.

"Mel actually drew up all the papers for the transfer of half of Kinnetik and Babylon, the start of the new company as well as our wills and powers of attorney." Justin was smiling at Mel.

"In case we die at the same time we both leave everything to Gus with Mel as executor of the will." Brian said. "And who ever survive the other leaves everything to Gus when he dies."

Neither Michael nor Lindsey said anymore after that. "Well if nobody has anymore they think they can dictate about our life’s we have one final piece of news of the evening." Everybody looked a little apprehensive at Brian when he said that. "We have both legally changed our last names to Taylor-Kinney. Witch is why the new gallery will be called Tay-Kin Art, since it will be an abbreviation of Justin’s new last name."


	5. Mikey's reaction

**Monday morning**

Brian left for work while Justin was sitting at the kitchen counter with a mug of coffee. Brian had been gone less than five minutes when the door opened.

“Did you forget…?” Justin began but stopped when he saw Michael and not Brian come through the door. “Michael what are you doing here, and why didn’t you knock?”

“Brian gave me a key for emergencies.” He said in a duh tone of voice.

“What happened? Is anybody hurt?” Justin was worried now.

“Everybody is fine.”

“Then what is the emergency?”

“There isn’t any. Why should there be?”

“Because you used the key Brian gave you for emergencies.” Justin was getting a little impatient now.

“I just wanted to talk to you and I wasn’t sure you would open the door.”

“Why wouldn’t I open the door? You're our friend.” Justin was seriously confused.

“Because of what I said last night.”

“Michael, you have been snarking at my relationship with Brian from the beginning. I’m used to it by now.” Justin smiled.

“Why are you doing this Justin? It has gone too far.”

“What are you talking about? What am I doing and what has gone too far?” Justin was back at being confused.

Just when Michael asked his question Brian came in the door Michael had left open, unbeknown to either of the two other men.

“You know what I’m talking about. He’s going to be devastated when you leave him again. And this time you are taking half of his money with you.”

“What the fuck are you talking about Michael? I am never leaving Brian again. I love him more than anything.”

“You know he is never going to change. He is always going to trick and someday you will get enough and leave him because you don’t love him as much as…” He was suddenly very quiet.

“As much as you do? Is that what you meant?” Brian came all the way in to the loft and startled both Justin and Michael.

“Brian” Michael looked a little scared. “How long have you been here?”

“Long enough. What the fuck do you think you’re doing? You don’t know shit about our relationship and I would appreciate it if you stayed the fuck out of it.”

“But Brian you know that he will leave you eventually when he gets tired of your tricking.” Michael was whining.

“I haven’t tricked since before the bombing. That’s 3 month Mikey, and I don’t plan to ever trick again. I have finally realized what I have in Justin and I am not ever letting him go again. He stayed with me, after Stockwell and through my battle with cancer. Do you really think he would leave me now when things are getting to be a little easier on him? You were even the one who told me, that throwing him out after he found out about the cancer was a shitty thing to do.”

“Yeah, but you needed help, and I couldn’t be there all the time to help you, so I played him so that he would do it.”

“You played me? What the fuck does that mean?” Justin was pissed.

“I told you that he just didn’t want you to see him when he wasn’t perfect anymore. I knew that you wouldn’t be able to resist the chance to rub that in his face.”

“He never ‘rubbed it in my face’ as you put it. He always told me I was still beautiful and perfect in his eyes. If you really didn’t think that Justin loved me, then why did you say those things to me when I came to your house after he moved in with you?”

“I was angry with you then. You had just helped Lindsay take my daughter from me.”

“I wasn’t helping her take your daughter from you. JR was always meant to be Mel and Lindz’, not yours. Just like Gus.”

“Is that why you helped her? If you couldn’t have your child, I shouldn’t have mine?”

Brian looked like Michael had slapped him “if you really think that you don’t know me at all.”

“Of course I know you. I have been your best friend since we were 14. I know you better than anyone.”

“No you don’t Mikey. I’m not the same person I was back then. Hell I’m not even the same person I was before I met Justin.”

“I don’t understand how you could let some twink get to you so much that you would change all your rules for him. I mean you have never told him that you love him, so that can’t be it. Is he really that great in bed?”

“Yeah, he really is, but that is not why. I do love him Mikey and of course, I’ve told him. Do you really believe that I would ask him to marry me without telling him that?”

“But you can’t love him. It was supposed to be that if you ever changed it would be for me.” Michael was crying now.

“Michael, you have Ben and Hunter now. It was never going to be you and me. I have always loved you as a brother but nothing more. And I have to admit that I don’t like you very much right now. I’m afraid I have to take my offer to be my best man back. I can’t have someone who doesn’t think that I love the man I’m marrying to stand up for me, I’m sorry Mikey.” Brian looked devastated but determined.

Michael cried even harder. “But I’m your best friend Brian.”

“Not anymore Mikey. You're welcome to come to the wedding but I will find someone else to be my best man.” With that, he led Michael to the door and closed it behind him.

“I’m so sorry Brian. He just let him self in with his key and I…”

Brian went to the door and opened it. Michael looked relived until Brian said, “Give me your key Michael. You have lost your privileges.” Michael just looked at Brian but handed over the key.

“Thank you.” Then Brian closed the door again. This time he locked it. He went to Justin and took him in his arms. “I’m sorry you had to listen to him talk like that.”

“It’s not your fault Brian. I’m sadder for you. He has been your best friend for a long time.”

“You’re my best friend Sunshine, have been for a while now.”

Justin smiled at him and showed him why Brian called him that.


	6. Mel and Lindz

**Monday afternoon**

Brian went to the munchers’ house later that day and rang the bell. Mel answered the door and let him in.

“She’s not here yet, Brian. She’ll be here shortly.” Mel looked a little uncomfortable but made up her mind and said, “I’m really sorry about what Lindsey said and did. And I guess I didn’t help much with that remark about you being aware what he was giving up to be with you.”

“It’s alright Mel. I needed to be aware. I did in fact try to push him to leave me, but he’s a stubborn little shit.” The affection in his voice was unmistakable.

“Lucky you, if he hadn’t been you would never have seen him again after that first night and I truly believe that the two of you are good for each other, now.”

Brian laughed, “Yeah, I was a royal pain to the poor kid in the start, but like I said, stubborn little shit. He knows what he wants and for some fucked up reason he wants me.” Brian looked awestruck and there was wonder in his voice.

"He really loves you, have from day one, I think he saw the man you turned out to be instead of the man you were.”

“Wow Mel, was that a compliment?” Brian’s eyes were twinkling.

“Don’t get used to it asshole.” Mel chuckled.

“I don’t know that I would ever have been that man, if it wasn’t for Justin. For some reason he brings out the best in me. When he looks at me, I want to be all the things he sees in me. Fuck I sound like I dyke.”

“That’s actually a good thing in this situation. I’m glad you found Justin. He even made you a halfway decent father.”

"Thanks. I talked to Michael today. He came to the loft after I left for work and told Justin to leave me now rather than later."

“Why would he think that Justin would leave you?”

“Because he always does, is Michael's reasoning?"

“Shit, Justin has wanted to be with you since the day he met you. Why would he leave you now that you are finally ready to commit to him?”

“I don’t know. He also said ‘you never even told him that you love him’.”

“Jesus, even Michael can’t be that clueless. You would never ask Justin to marry you without telling him that, and he would never in a million years accept if you hadn’t.”

“I know. I’m so fucked.”

“And you love every minute of it.”

“Its true, I do. And that scares the shit out of me. But I’m even more scared of loosing him.” Brian looked spooked. “See what I mean, I’m fucked if I’m talking to you like this.”

“I actually like you more and more by the minute. You are just proving to me that you really love him.”

“I really do, have for a really long time too.”

“I know, I’m just glad you found out before it was too late. You would both have been miserable without the other.”

Just then, the front door opened and Lindsay and Gus came in.

“Daddy, Daddy.” Gus was screaming and running in to Brian’s arms.

“Hey, Sonny Boy. How’s my big boy? You been good for Mommy?”

“Of course Daddy. I’m always good. I’m a big boy now.”

“Yes you are. Are you looking forward to being ring bearer at Daddy and Justin’s wedding?”

“YES. Is Justin gonna be my other Daddy when you get married?”

“Why do you ask that, Sonny Boy?”

“Because I have two Mommies and they are married, I just thought that when you got married I would have two Daddies.”

“Do you want Justin to be your Daddy?”

“Yes, I love Justin and he loves me.” Gus had the true conviction of a child who had never had to doubt the love of the grown-ups in his family.

“Yes he does Gus. Justin loves you very much. If you want him to be your Daddy I think you should ask him.”

Gus looked confused for a minute. “What should I call him?”

“What should you call who, Justin?”

“Yeah, if he gonna be my Daddy too I can’t just call him Justin. I mean I have a Mommy, a Momma, and a Daddy. What should I call Justin?”

“I think you should ask Justin when you ask him if he will be your other Daddy.” Brian said seriously, thinking he better prepare Justin for a heart to heart with Gus.

“Gus, could you go with Momma upstairs? I have to talk to Mommy a little while. Is that ok?”

“Yes Daddy. I see you later.”

“That you will Sonny Boy that you will.”

After Mel and Gus went upstairs, Brian turned to Lindsay, acknowledging her presence for the first time since they came in the door.

“So, care to explain what the fuck you were thinking? I have to tell you I’m pretty pissed at you right about now.”

“I know Brian, and I’m truly sorry. I really just wanted Justin to know every opportunity he had. I really think he can be something in the art world, but I shouldn’t have played you like I did.”

“Your damned right you shouldn’t have. I don’t like being played. I actually tried to push him to go, you know that? But like I told Mel he’s a stubborn little shit.”

“Lucky you.”

“Yeah, Mel said that too. And I know I am. Lindz, the two most important people in my life, came in to it on the same night some 4½ years ago and I don’t want to fuck it up with any of them.”

“I know and I promise to butt out from now on. Is he going to keep his studio?”

“No, he’s gonna have a new one at Britin and one at the gallery.”

“Britin? What is that?”

“Our country manor.”

“You named the place? I can’t wait to see it.”

“Justin named it. And I can’t wait for the whole family to see it. It’s beautiful.”

“I’m sure it is. Am I forgiven? I really never meant to hurt you Brian.”

“I know, and yes you are forgiven. I have to get going. I have a fiancé waiting for me at home.” Brian smirked at that.

Lindsay laughed, “Who would have thunk it. Brian Kinney engaged to be married. Wonders never cease.”

Brian hugged her and left. When he came home, he was met by a very naked blond in their bed.

“I figured you could use some TLC.”

“You figured that, huh Sunshine?”

“Or maybe I could use some. And it is part of your duties as my soon-to-be husband to give me that.” Justin was slowly stroking himself while looking up at Brian.

“Is that so? Well I guess I’d better comply then.” Brian quickly shed his clothes and climbed in bed with his man.


	7. Best man

**Tuesday morning**

Brian called Ted in to his office.

“I want to ask you something Theodore. I understand if you don’t want to do it and there will be no hard feelings.”

“Ok, this sounds serious. What is it?”

“Michael came to the loft after I left for work yesterday. He told Justin to leave me. He didn’t think I would ever stop tricking and that Justin would be fed up and leave me at one point anyway.”

“But you haven’t tricked at all since the bomb.”

“I know. He also thought that I helped Lindsay with the custody battle because I didn’t want him to have his daughter, when I couldn’t have my son.”

“He didn’t say that! You would never be that spiteful.”

“Thank you Theodore. It means a lot to me that you believe me.”

“Of course I do Brian. I have seen how much you have changed the last couple of years. What was it you want to ask me?”

“I told Michael I didn’t want a best man who doesn’t believe that I love the man I am marrying so he couldn’t be my best man anymore. I was hoping that you would do the honors instead.” Brian looked somewhat embarrassed.

“Really? You want me to be your best man at your wedding?” Ted was dumbfounded.

“Sure, you have become a really good friend and I trust you. You also believe in Justin and me.”

“I would be honored Bri.” Ted was beaming and had suspiciously wet eyes.

“God, don’t start crying on me Theodore.” Brian smirked.

Ted laughed.

At the same time in Daphne’s apartment.

“Hi, Justin. What can I do for you?”

“I was kind of hoping you would be my best ‘man’ at the wedding, Dahp.”

Daphne squealed and jumped in to Justin’s arms.

“Of course I will be your best ‘man’. I’m your best friend.”

Justin looked sad and let go of Daphne. He sat on the couch.

“What’s wrong, Justin?”

Justin told her what Michael had said and done the day before.

“Brian is really upset. How can you do that to somebody you claim is your best friend? I just don’t get it.” Justin’s heart was breaking for Brian.

“I don’t know. Michael has stopped evolving sometime around his 14th birthday.”

Justin and Daphne looked at each other and started to laugh.

“It really isn’t funny you know.” Justin was still hiccupping.

“No, it really isn’t. But at least now Brian sees what you have had to endure from Michael’s side all these years.”

“I wish he didn’t have to know. I wish Michael would just accept that Brian has changed and that he and I are happy together. I mean he has Ben, why isn’t Brian allowed to have someone in his life?”

“I think he was hoping that they would be together when they got old. You know with Ben’s HIV status there is a real chance that he won’t live to be an old man. Maybe Brian was Michael’s fail safe.”

“That’s just sick Daph.”

“Your right. He wouldn’t do that.” Daphne looked apprehensive for a while, but then she smiled. “I am soooo looking forward to this wedding. Tell me everything.”

The too friends talked for a while before Justin went home. Brian was waiting for him when he got home.

“How was your day with the girlfriend, dear?” He asked in his falsetto voice.

“Twat. It was good. I love Daphne, she said yes to be my best ‘man’.” Justin was smiling brightly.

“I knew she would. You have the best, best friend.” Brian looked withdrawn and sad.

“Oh, Brian. Michael will come around. He just has to have some time to get used to the idea.”

“He’s had 4½ years Sunshine, how much more time does he need? I really don’t think Michael is ever going to accept that I have changed.”

“What did Ted say?” Justin was trying to lighten the mood.

“He said yes. When I told him what Michael said he knew that you would never leave and that I was not spiteful and therefore would never help Lindz just because I didn’t have Gus.”

“Ted is a really good friend. He has proven that several times in the last year or so.” Justin smiled at Brian and sat on his lap in the sofa. “You know, I get really horny when I talk about our wedding and Daphne wanted to know everything.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Brian laughed, lifted him up, and carried him to the bedroom.

 **Tuesday evening.**

Brian and Justin had invited Deb, Carl, Jennifer, Tucker, and Molly for dinner at Papaganos. After dinner was done, the boys looked at their respective mothers, ‘cause that is what Deb is to Brian.

“Mom, would you do me the great honor and give me away at the wedding?” Justin smiled at his mother when a silent tear ran down her cheek.

“Oh Justin I would be delighted. Thank you, honey.”

“How about you mother? Will you give me away?” Brian had his trademark smirk but his eyes were serious. “Before you answer you should probably know that I told Michael that he no longer is my best man.” Brian told the story about what Michael had said the day before.

“You know what Kiddo. My son needs to grow the fuck up, and fast. I would fucking love to give you away, especially to Sunshine, I know he will take good care of you.”

“He already does.”

Justin was smiling and Brian was sure he was going to go blind with the brightness of it.


	8. What to call Justin

**Wednesday morning**

Brian woke up with Justin on his chest. He smiled contended and kissed the top of the blond hair. Justin mumbled and opened his eyes; he looked up at Brian and smiled.

“Hey, what are you thinking?”

“Just happy. I can’t believe we are getting married in 4 days. I never thought I wanted to get married and now I can’t wait."

“I know. When I realized that I was gay, the thought of marriage and kids was effectively put to the back of my mind. I figured that it would never happen, so what was the point of dreaming.” Justin gave a half smile. “The night I met you I found out that fags can have kids and later I found out they can get married. I’m afraid I started dreaming again, and you were one of the principal players along with your son.”

“Gus? What has he got to do with anything?”

“Well, I figured if we got married Gus would be like my son too. I was only seventeen at the time after all.”

“Actually Sunshine, I have something to tell you.”

“What is it? You sound so serious.”

“When I went to the munchers to talk to Lindsay Gus asked me something.”

“What?”

“He asked that after we were married would you be his father too.”

“What?” Justin looked shocked. “What did you tell him?”

“I asked if he wanted you to be his father.”

“And?”

Brian smiled brightly. “He said, of cause. That he loves you and you love him. He just had one reservation.”

“What reservation?”

“He didn’t know what to call you.” Brian laughed softly.

“What to call me? What’s wrong with Justin?”

“He figured that if you are going to be his father he can’t call you Justin and since he has a Mommy, a Momma and a Daddy he don’t know what to call you.”

“What did you tell him to call me?”

“I told him to ask you, when he asked you to be his father.”

“Oh, what do I tell him?”

“Do you want to be his father?” Brian looked a little worried.

“Of cause I want to be his father. I have wanted that since he was born.”

“Then how about Poppa or Pops?”

“I like Pops. It sounds good. I’ll ask him if that is all right with him.”

“Good, then that’s settled.” Brian kissed Justin’s lips sweetly. “How about that? You get a husband and a son on the same day.”

“I know all my dreams in one neat package. Two for the price of one.” Justin smiled. “I still can’t quite get my head around it. I think I need to think about something else for a while.”

He kissed and nipped along Brian’s jaw up to his ear. He bid his ear lope and sucked it in his mouth to soothe the pain. He gave a small kiss to the sensitive spot right beneath the ear. Then he tracked the vein in the neck down to the collarbone with his tongue and planted feather light kisses down Brian’s chest until he reached the left nipple. He sucked the nipple into his mouth. Brian groaned deep in his throat and Justin smiled. He kissed his way to the right nipple and did the same to that one. He continued his kisses down Brian’s torso and when he reached his goal, he licked the pre-cum of and took the swollen head in his mouth. Brian moaned and Justin took his cock all the way down his throat and hummed. Brian’s back arched of the bead and he came with a roar.

“Jesus, Justin. I haven’t cum that fast since I was a teenager. What the fuck are you doing to me?”

Justin had a shit-eating grin on his face when he crawled up Brian’s body and kissed him so that he could taste himself on Justin’s tongue. Brian got an evil grin on his face just before he turned them around so that Justin was on his back. He gave him a toe-curling kiss, which left him panting for breath. He licked his way down Justin’s torso before he flipped him over and licked down his spine just like their first night. Justin was moaning loudly and when Brian started rimming him, he was lost to the world. He came without Brian ever touching his dick. When he could breath normally again he turned around and looked at Brian who looked very self satisfied. Justin laughed out loud.

“Yes dear, you are still the best.” Justin said in falsetto.

Brian grinned. “And you are the only one to ever benefit from that again.” Justin smiled brightly and kissed his fiancé deeply.

 **Wednesday evening**

Justin and Brian were sitting in a booth at the diner when Melanie and Gus came in.

“DADDY, JUSTIN.” Gus was screaming at the top of his lungs.

“Hey sonny boy. What are you doing here?” Brian was smiling at his son.

“Momma and me are getting dinner. Mommy has to work late. She has some things to comp... com... finish before we leave for Canada.”

“Well come join us.” Justin said.

Gus climbed up on the bench beside Brian. “Justin will you be my other daddy when you and daddy get married?” He asked in a clear voice.

The diner went completely quite. Not all of Liberty Avenue had heard that “their” stud was getting married.

“I would love to Gus. Maybe you can call me Pops. What do you say?”

“Pops? I like it. Do I have to wait until after the wedding?”

“No, you can call me whatever you want to sweetie.”

“Ok, Pops. I want a cheeseburger and fries, and a chocolate shake.”

All three adults chuckled at that. Now that business was out of the way, he had more important things to concentrate on.

“I think that you should have some milk in stead of shake. It’s healthier.” Justin said.

Gus’ face fell, but only for a second. “Ok, Pops.” He said and smiled.

Justin glowed and Brian positively beamed.


	9. Ghosts from the past

**Thursday morning**

Justin had gone with Brian to Kinnetik and they were sitting in Brian’s office when Cynthia buzzed.

“Brian, your mother is here to se you.”

“What the fuck? Send her in.” Brian looked at Justin “My mother.”

“Oh” was all Justin got out before the door opened and Joan stepped in.

“Mother, what are you doing here?” Brian asked with one eyebrow lifted in mock.

“This is a private family matter Brian, I’m not comfortable talking about it with that boy here.” She said looking pointedly at Justin.

“Well I guess the two of you haven’t been formally introduced, Justin this is my mother, Joan Kinney, Mother this is my fiancé Justin Taylor-Kinney, he, and I are getting married the day after tomorrow. Now you have two choices, you can tell the both of us what you want or you can get the hell out of our building.”

“Married? Two men can’t marry, that’s a mockery of the holy institution.” Joan looked horrified.

“I don’t really give a shit what you think about my marriage, what do you want?”

“How old is that boy anyway?” Joan was talking as if Justin wasn’t in the room.

“I’m 22 Mother Kinney.” Justin said with acid in his voice. He didn’t appreciate being ignored and quite purposefully called her that to goat her.

“Why I have never…” Joan was appalled, Brian laughed out loud.

“Good for you Sunshine. Now, for the last time, before I call security, WHAT DO YOU WANT?”

“I wanted to tell you that Social Services have taken John and Peter from Claire. They say that she is an unfit mother because the boys have been in a lot of trouble both in and out of school.” Joan looked crushed.

“And this concerns me how?” Brain wasn’t surprised the boys had been taken; only that it hadn’t happened sooner.

“They say that they will be put in a foster home if there isn’t any family who is able to take them in. I am too old to raise two young boys so I was hoping that you would take them in.” Joan looked down her nose at Brian and Justin. “But now that I see that you are even more deprived than I thought, I really don’t see how they would even let you.”

Brian started laughing. “First you and Claire accuse me of molesting John and now you want me to take the boys in. You have to be fucking kidding me.”

“Brian, I think we should talk about this. We have a lot of rooms at Britin and you know that between us we have enough love for a couple more boys. I’m not saying that it will be easy but I think we can do it. I love you, you know that and I will respect your decision, but I think you will regret it if you turn your back on your nephews.”

“Justin, are you sure. They are two homophobic terrors with absolutely no discipline and no respect for anybody.”

“I’m sure Brian. They are your flesh and blood. With enough time, I think we can turn them around. Let’s start the ball rolling to become legal guardians of John and Peter. Give Melanie a call, she can help with the red tape.”

“OK, if you’re sure. I love you too you know.”

“Yeah, I know.” Justin smiled the smile that had given him his nickname. Joan looked horrified.

“Justin and I will go down to Social Services office and partition for guardianship but I will only do this on one condition.

“What condition?”

“Claire can have supervised visitations, but I don’t want to see you for at least 6 months. Take it or leave it.”

Joan was about to object but thought better of it. “I’ll take it,” she said dejectedly.

 **Later Thursday morning**

Brian, Justin, and Melanie walked in to the offices of Social Services and asked for Peter and John’s social worker.

A tall beautiful woman walked up to them.

“I’m Patricia Wellington; I’m your nephew’s social worker.” She extended her hand and both men shook it.

“We’re Brian and Justin Taylor-Kinney, and this is our lawyer Melanie Marcus.” Brian said. Justin beamed; having never heard them introduced quite that way before.

“Let’s go in to my office and talk, shall we?” They followed the woman through a series of hallways until they came to her office.

“What do we have to do to become the boys’ guardians?” Brian asked as soon as they were seated in three chairs opposite the social workers desk.

“First we run a background check on you and then we have to come visit your home to see if it is appropriate for two young boys. We will then asses whether we deem you fit to be foster parents.”

“Foster parents?” Justin was shocked. “Will we not just be there guardians?”

“You can’t be there guardians without being their foster parents first.” Patricia explained.

“How long will all that take?” Melanie was in full lawyer mode and gave the men a look saying ‘let me handle this’.

“The background check will take approximately a day. It is mainly to see if you have ever been convicted of a crime and to do a credit check. We will then make an appointment to come see your home.”

“They have recently bought a new house and had it renovated. They are currently decorating the place and it should be ready to move in to on Saturday after the wedding.”

“Wedding? Are you not married yet? I thought you said your names were Taylor-Kinney.”

“They are. We had them legally changed last week in preparation for our wedding on Saturday.”

“Oh, ok. Can I ask you some questions? You might think that some of them are a little personal.”

“Go ahead. We have nothing to hide.”

“Good. First, how long have you two known each other?”

“We have known each other for 4½ years. And before you ask, I was 17 and Brian was 29 when we met. We have been through a lot in the last 4½ years and we are stronger for it.”

“Like what?”

“What we have been through?” Patricia nodded. “Well, there is the fact that my father threw me out of the house when he found out that I was gay. I moved in with Brian for a short period of time but it was way too soon so I moved in with his surrogate mother. Then there was my prom where Brian showed up, despite having told me he wouldn’t. One of my class mates took offence to my being gay and bashed me in the head with a baseball bat” Brian visibly cringed at that point “Brian saw it happen but was too far away to do anything about it. I was in a coma for 2 weeks and rehab for 4 weeks after that. When I got out Brian was the only person who was aloud to touch me. He basically had to teach me to walk down the street and be around people again. Then there was the incident where I momentarily forgot that Brian loved me and left him for someone else, that didn’t last long and I found out that it was the biggest mistake of my life, but luckily, Brian took me back. Then Brian found out he had testicular cancer and had to have surgery. I created a comic book with Brian’s friend Michael and it was bought by a Hollywood studio. I went to California for 6 month to help make the movie, it was canceled and I came back home. Then came prop 14 and the bombing of Babylon, which Brian owns, I was one of the guests at the benefit when the bomb went off.”

“Wow, you weren’t kidding when you said that you have been through a lot. I’m sorry but I have to ask this” she was looking at Brian and he responded without the question being asked.

“Yes, I’m completely cancer free. I had my one year check just a couple of days before the bombing of Babylon.”

“Good. How do you get along with your families? I know you said that your father threw you out of the house, do you have any contact with any of your family?”

“Yes, I have a great relationship with my mother and my sister, Brian does too. Other than that we have a weird assortment of friends who we consider family.”

“How do you get along with your family Brian?”

“I don’t. My mother is convinced that we are going to hell for being gay; My sister is jealous of my success and is following my mother in condemning me. They even accused me of molesting John when I was watching him for the day. I found him stealing money from me and he told his mother that I had forced him to suck my dick. Justin found out that he had also stolen my bracelet with my initials on it; he went to Clair’s house with a friend of ours who is a cop and confronted him. He admitted that he had made it up, but he didn’t think it mattered since I was just a goddamn faggot. Before you ask, no I don’t hold any grudges against him, he was just living what he had learned from his mother and grandmother.”

“That’s very big of you. Do you think that you can handle having the two of them in your home all the time when you know how they feel about gays?”

“I am of the firm belief that homophobia stems from ignorance. The only cure is education and we intend to educate them. I don’t mean indoctrinate but give them as much information as they can handle and then live as good examples so that they can see that we are not the enemy.” Justin was very calm and precise.

“Well, thank you for coming in, we will start the investigation immediately and you should know at the end of business tomorrow. We don’t need to see your house yet, but if you could tell me if there will be a room for the boys?”

“The boys will have a room each. We have six bedrooms. When will we be able to take the boys home, if we are accepted?” Brian asked.

“Well you could have them as soon as Saturday if you would like them to be present at your wedding.” The men smiled at each other.

“We would love too.” Justin smiled.

All four stood and said their goodbye’s after the men had signed all the paperwork they left.

“Thank you for your help, again Mel.” Brian said sincerely.

“Your welcome. I’ll see you Saturday.”

“See you.”

 **Thursday afternoon**

Justin was sitting in a booth at the diner with Emmett going over the wedding plans one last time before the big event on Saturday when the door opens and in walks Ethan Gold.

“Shit” Justin said.

“What is it sweetie?”

“Ethan just walked in.”

“Ethan?” Emmett looked confused.

“The fiddler.”

“Oh my.” Ethan saw Justin, smiled brightly, and walked over to the booth. He sat down beside Justin without an invitation and leaned over as if to give Justin a kiss.

“What are you doing Ethan?” Justin asked the man.

“I just wanted to give you a kiss, beautiful.” Ethan smiled again.

“You lost the right to touch me with any part of your anatomy when you cheated on me with the first fan to come your way.” Justin was still bitter about that.

“Oh Justin. I didn’t know that it would hurt you so much even after all this time.” Ethan looked positively gleeful.

“The only thing that hurt was the lesson I learned. Words don’t mean shit if the feelings behind them isn’t there. Romance without love is empty and it really hurt to learn that lesson. On the other hand it taught me what real love looks like and I’m happy with my life now.”

“You found someone?” Ethan looked crushed.

“Sunshine. Didn’t you even hold my place while I was in the can?”

“I tried, but some people are just so rude.”

Brian leaned over Ethan as if he wasn’t even there and gave Justin a soul-searing kiss.

“Hi, Ian. How are you?” He said when he stood up again.

“It’s Ethan and I’m fine. Justin don’t tell me you went back to that promiscuous, drug-addicted drunk! You know he will never love you the way I did, the way you deserve.”

Justin and Brian looked at each other and started laughing. Emmett joined them and Ethan just looked at them with disdain.

“Oh, Ian thank you. I needed a good laugh.” Brian’s eyes were dancing.

“Justin look he’s never going to change. He will never give you what you want and you know it.”

“What the fuck do you know about what I want? Get the fuck out of the booth so that I can get away from you. You never fucking knew me. You talked a good game and vulnerable as I was I ate it all up. I really don’t need your or anybody else’s approval of my relationship with Brian.” Justin pushed Ethan out and stood up next to Brian.

“Aren’t you afraid to call it a relationship? You know how much he hates that word. You told me so yourself.” Ethan snarked.

“Well I’m fairly sure he doesn’t mind considering we are getting married on Saturday.” With that, Brian and Justin left the diner.

“You know, you never really stood a chance. Justin belongs with Brian.” Emmett put some money on the table, gathered up his things, and left a stunned Ethan behind.

When Emmett joined them on the sidewalk, they decided to go to the loft for the last of the planning. When they got there, Brian got three beers from the fridge and they sat on the sofa to talk. The last of the planning took a little over an hour and when they were finished, Justin asked if Emmett wanted to stay for dinner.

“No thanks honey. I have to go home. I have a lot of work to do the next two days. You see I have this wedding on Saturday and the grooms are really demanding so I need to be on my best game.”

All three of them laughed at that. The boys said there goodbyes to Emmett and Justin started dinner. Brian came in to the kitchen and helped cutting up veggies while they chatted amicably.

When they had eaten their dinner, they cleared out the table.

“Well Sunshine, now we only need your father to show up and the day will have been perfect.”

They looked at each other and started laughing.

“Come on Bri, let’s go to bed. I need some loving from my man.”

“You got it Sunshine. Lead the way.”


	10. The manor of his dreams

**Friday morning**

Justin went with Brian to Kinnetik again. This time it was to prepare for a presentation he had helped create the artwork for. The client was Brown athletics, and Brian only trusted Justin to do the boards right. When Leo Brown arrived, he had a young woman with him. Cynthia showed them in to the conference room and asked if she could get any of them anything to drink. Both Brian and Leo accepted a cup of coffee, the young woman a cup of tea.

“Brian I would like you to meet my daughter Charlotte.”

“Miss Brown.” Brian said shaking her hand.

“Please call me Charlie, everybody else does.”

“Charlie Brown? Really Leo, that’s just cruel and unusual.” All three of them laughed at that.

“So Brian, can I call you Brian?” Charlie asked with a bit of flirtation in her voice.

‘Uh oh’ Brian thought, this is not good. “Sure, Charlie go right ahead.”

“I’ve heard a lot about you, my father sings your praises every time he has been to a meeting with you, so I decided that I would come with him next time to see if you really are as good as he says.”

“Are you very involved with the business then?”

“My father is grooming me to take over once he retires.”

“I see. Well should we get on with the presentation then?”

“Let’s see what you have for us this time, Brian.” Leo said.

While Brian did the presentation, he couldn’t help but notice that Charlie kept flirting with him. When he was done with the pitch, Leo got up and moved from board to board while Charlie stood a little to close to Brian while she looked at them.

“Well, these are even better than anything you have ever done for us before.”

“Thank you Leo, I guess I felt especially inspired.”

“Yes the concept is very good, but the artwork is even better have you hired someone new?”

“Actually they are made by my Partner.” Brian said proudly.

“Partner? I didn’t know that you have a partner.”

“It is very recent. I would actually like you to meet him.” Brian went to the phone. “Justin could you come to the conference room, please. I would like you to meet Leo Brown and his daughter Charlie.”

“Charlie Brown?” Justin said on the other end.

“Yeah, we have already been through that.”

“Ok, I’ll be right there.” When Justin arrived, everybody shook hands and Leo complimented Justin on the boards.

“Thank you Mr. Brown. I take great pride in my work but this is actually only something I do on occasion when Brian thinks that a client is too important for the art department. Not that our art department isn’t the best, but I have known Brian a long time and can usually translate his ideas on to the boards a lot faster.”

“Brian tells me that you are his partner, how come you only do this on occasion?”

“I’m an artist Mr. Brown. I spend most of my days elbow deep in paint preparing for a show or just painting because I can’t help myself.”

“An artist, have you done anything we might have seen?” Charlie asked fascinated.

“Justin did all the paintings in this building.” Brian answered.

“Even the ones in the lobby? They are breathtaking.” Both Leo and Charlie looked impressed.

“Yes even the ones in the lobby.” Justin smiled at the praise.

“If you are an artist, how come you are a partner in an ad agency?” Charlie was starting to flirt with Justin and Brian was amused.

‘Found someone more interesting did you Charlie? Well to bad he is about as interested as I am.’ Brian almost snickered to himself.

“I own half of both of Brian’s company’s just like he owns half of the gallery I am opening up next door.”

“Oh? Are you two related in some way?”

“Well, we will be tomorrow when we get married.” Justin said beaming.

“Married? Congratulations Brian. I didn’t even know you had a boyfriend, and now I find out you are getting married. You old dog, you are holding back on me.” Leo was booming, but Charlie looked stricken.

“Yeah, well I only recently admitted to being in a relationship but Justin and I have actually been together for 4½ years now.” Brian was laughing, both at Leo’s exuberance and Charlie’s obvious disappointment.

“Well if that doesn’t call for a celebration, I don’t know what does. Are you boys free for dinner tonight?”

“Actually, Mr. Brown, since the wedding is tomorrow we do have quite a few things to do today, but if you are still here tomorrow we would love for you to come to the wedding.” Justin smiled, not having noticed Charlie’s flirting and subsequent disappointment.

“We would love too. Just tell us when and where.”

“I can do you one better, I actually have an invitation with all the information if you will excuse me for just a minute.” Justin left and Leo turned to Brian.

“How old is he? I guess he is a lot older than he looks if you have been with him for 4½ years.”

Brian laughed. “I was actually almost robbing the cradle with that one, but he was legal though, he was 17 when we met and he is 22 now.”

“He is very talented. Is it possible to have him work on all of our campaigns?”

“It will have to be put in your contract and the price will go up accordingly.”

Leo laughed. “Of cause it will. Have your legal department draw up a contract and have my lawyers look it over.”

“I’ll get right on that.”

Justin came back with an invitation for the Brown’s.

“I hate to ask you this, but my wife is actually with us on this trip...”

“Say no more Mr. Brown, she is naturally welcome at the wedding.” Justin said.

“Thank you Mr., I don’t actually know your last name.”

“It’s Taylor-Kinney, but you can call me Justin.”

“Taylor-Kinney? Are the two of you cousins?”

“No, but we changed our names in preparation to the wedding. I’m actually Taylor-Kinney too.”

“I see. Well thank you so much for the invitation and we will see you tomorrow.”

“We will. I’ll have Cynthia show you out.” Brian went to the phone. “Cynthia will you show Mr. and Miss Brown out.”

“I’ll be right there Brian.”

When they left Brian cracked up laughing.

“What’s so funny?” Justin was perplexed.

“Charlie was flirting with me the entire time I was doing the presentation and when you came in she started flirting with you.” Brian could hardly get the words out he was laughing so hard.

“She did? I never noticed.” Justin looked at Brian with worry. “Could this cost us the account?”

“Oh, Sunshine. Leo is still the boss and he has known that I was gay from the start. We have the account, he even asked for you to work on any future campaigns.”

“He did? What did you tell him?”

“That it would cost him extra.” Brian smirked.

“You are unbelievable.” Justin nudged him in the ribs.

“It’s true I am.”

 **Friday afternoon**

After the meeting, the boys went to the diner for lunch. They sat in a booth when Emmett and Ted joined them.

“How did the meeting go boss?” Ted asked.

“It went fabulously Theodore. They want a contract with a stipulation that Justin work on all their campaigns.”

“Wow, how did he convince you to do that, sweetie?” Emmett looked pointedly at Brian.

“I didn’t have to convince him. Leo Brown agreed to pay more than our usual fee for the privilege of working with the best artist in the ad business.” Brian looked smug while Emmett and Ted looked at him flabbergasted.

“What’s the matter with the two of you? You look constipated or something.”

“I just think they are a little surprised to hear you talk about me like that.” Justin smiled.

“I talk about you like that all the time.” Brian was confused.

“I have never heard you compliment anybody like that before, how about you Teddy?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Give me a break. Do you really think I would marry anything less than a genius?” Brian gave his patented tongue in cheek smirk.

“Naturally Justin’s genius is a reflection of you, how could we think otherwise.” Emmett said exasperated.

“No, he is a genius in his own right. But I could never be with someone who wasn’t good at what they do and had ambitions.” Brian was serious.

“That makes sense.” Ted said.

After lunch, the boys said goodbye to go to the house and check on the decorators.

When they got there, they walked through every room on the ground floor to see what had been done. The decorators were almost done and the house looked beautiful but lived in.

When they got upstairs, they went to their new bedroom. There was a huge four-poster bed in the middle of the room with large windows on either side. On the left wall was a door that led to a walk-in closet and on the right was the bathroom, complete with a sunken tub plenty big for two and a shower the same size as the one in the loft.

The two men went to the other side of the hallway. There were four rooms on that side and they were connected two and two by bathrooms.

One of the connected set was for Gus and JR and the decorators had done a great job on both rooms. JR’s had a mural on one of the walls with all the characters for Sesame Street and there were a crib and a changing table. They had already talked about it and agreed that they could always redo the room as the girl got older.

In Gus’ room was a mural of a train station. The boy absolutely loved trains and therefore his bed was also a locomotive.

“You have done a beautiful job on the murals Sunshine. The kids are gonna love them.”

“Thanks Bri, I hope so. I have a surprise for you.” Justin beamed at his man.

“Let me guess. You want to christen the bed right now.”

“Tempting, but lets wait until after the surprise. After we talked to your mother, I called Claire and asked her what the boys liked and disliked. I gave the decorators some input and they have gotten rooms ready. Should we go check them out?”

“Sunshine, you are by far the most amazing man I have ever met in my entire life. I don’t know anybody else who would have thought to do that.” Brian was touched and scooped Justin up to give him a soul-searing kiss.

They went to the other connected set of rooms.

The first one was for John. It was packed with posters of Johns favorite bands and singers and there was a king sized bed with black covers. There was a black wall-to-wall carpet on the floor, a bookcase, a desk, a chair and a closet, all the furniture was black as well.

“Claire said that he only likes black. I refuse to have the walls painted black but I think that we can accommodate him with the rest of the room.”

“I think you have done a great job Justin. If he hates it, we can change it when he has settled in a little. What about Peter’s room?”

They went through the bathroom and in to what looked like a library in an English manor. There were bookcases on two of the walls all the way from floor to ceiling and they were packed with books. There were a king sized bed up against the third wall between the windows and on the fourth wall was a desk, a chair and a closet. All the furniture in Peter’s room was oak.

“Let me guess. Peter likes books.”

“Claire told me that he always has his nose in a book, when he isn’t with John making trouble. My guess is that John is the biggest problem and he lures his brother to join him.”

“Something tells me your right Sunshine. Well, the rooms look fantastic and I’m sure the boys will love them, ones they are done bitching about the whole situation.” Brian looked pensive and Justin took his face between his hands.

“They are going to be all right. We will not fail them or ourselves. Do you hear me?”

“I hear you. Thank you!”

“For what?”

“For being you, for knowing me better than anybody, including myself, take a pick.”

“You’re welcome. Now let’s try out our new bed before I go to my mothers for the night.”

“You know, I still think that’s stupid. It is only the bride the groom aren’t aloud to see, not the other groom.” Brian was almost pouting.

Justin laughed and pulled him by the hand in to their new.


	11. The night before the wedding

**Friday Night at Jennifer’s**

”Hi sweetheart, Daphne, come in, come in.” Jennifer was all smiles and hugs as she pulled Justin and Daphne in to her house. The two friends had decided that they would spend the night together at Jennifer’s house since Justin held firm that he couldn’t see Brian the last night and the morning of the wedding. They went to the living room where coffee stood ready on the table.

“Thanks mom. I really appreciate you letting us stay here tonight.”

“What are you talking about? Of course, you should stay here; I want to spend my son’s last night as a free man with him. After tomorrow I will have truly lost him to the Big Bad Brian.” Jennifer smirked and winked at Daphne.

Daphne laughed, “I’m afraid Justin hasn’t been a free man since the first time he laid eyes on Brian.”

“No, I guess you’re right. I really lost my little boy that night, didn’t I?” Jennifer sounded dejected.

“What has gotten in to you two?” Justin looked at them incredulously.

“We’re just teasing you honey, I am so happy for you, and you know that.”

“Yeah I do.”

“So when are the two of you leaving for your honeymoon?”

“Oh mom, we have canceled our trip, we can’t go now that John and Peter are coming to live with us.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry. I hadn’t thought about that. When are they coming?”

Justin smiled brightly “tomorrow, they are coming to the wedding.”

“That’s great Jus, I hope that they see that gays do almost all the same things that straights do and that it will help them accept the fact that they will be living with you from now on.”

“I hope so too, but I don’t put all my hopes on the wedding though.”

“Really? Not all your hopes?” Daphne said and they all laughed.

When it was time to go to bed Daphne and Justin went to Justin’s old room. They each went to the bathroom to get ready and then got in the bed together.

Justin laughed quietly, almost to himself.

“What’s so funny?

“Not many men, who are getting married the next day, get in to bed with a woman the night before unless it’s the woman they are marring.”

Both of them laugh and Daphne nods her head.

“And have the blessing of the one they are marring.” She says.

They talk a little before Daphne goes to sleep on the inflatable mattress next to Justin’s bed. Justin leis awake for a long time. He is so anxious about the wedding and Peter and John that he just can’t settle down. When he finally falls asleep, it is a fitful rest.

 **Friday night at the loft**

Brian is pacing. He can’t seam to settle down to anything. He missed Justin and his mind kept going back to the fact that he, Brian fucking Kinney, was getting married in the morning. Not that he wasn’t looking forward to the wedding, because he was, a lot, he just never imagined that he would want to get married. He thought about all that had happened since he had met Justin and how all of his rules had been broken for that kid. He smiled at that thought and corrected himself, Justin wasn’t a kid, he was most definitely a man. Just then the buzzer sounded.

“Hello?”

“Hi, sweetie it’s us, let us in.” Emmett! Brian smiled and pushed the button to release the door. When he heard the elevator, he opened the door for Emmett and Ted.

“Hi, guys what are you doing here?”

“Pfth, we couldn’t let you be alone tonight. We figured that since Justin is with his mother and Daphne, we would come and keep you entertained.” Emmett went over to the coffee table and put down the take out boxes he had been carrying down.

“As you can see, we brought food.” Ted smiled and put down the foreign beers. “And beer.”

Brian went to the kitchen to get plates and utensils. When he came back to the sofa Ted and Emmett had already opened the boxes and three beers.

“Cheers, and remember this is your last night without your man.” Emmett smiled and clinked his bottle against Brian’s.

“Cheers and thank god.” Both Emmett and Ted snapped their heads and looked at Brian with wonder.

“I’m so proud of you sweetie. I’m so glad that you and Justin are back together and getting married.”

“Strange as it may sound to you, so am I.” Brian smiled at his friends and started putting food on a plate. Ted and Emmett soon followed suit.

“By the way Ted, Leo Brown with his wife and daughter is coming to the wedding tomorrow. Could you and Cynthia sit with them during the first part of the ceremony, before you’re needed as best man?”

“Sure, I’ll tell Cynthia. But what is the first part of the ceremony where you don’t need a best man?”

“That’s a secret Teddy, I already told you that.” Emmett swatted him playfully on the arm.

“Sorry Theodore, Emmett’s right. We really want it to be a surprise.”

“Ok, I give up. I’ll it with the Brown’s.”

“Thank you. Then you can explain to them what is happening.”

“How am I supposed to do that when I don’t even know what is going on?” Ted was very close to sounding like Michael whining.

“You’ll know when it happens, don’t worry.” Brian smirked and finished his beer.

Ted and Emmett stayed until all of them felt tired and then they got up to leave.

“Thank you guys for being here tonight. I didn’t actually know what to do with my self.” Brian said with his tongue in his cheek.

“You’re welcome Brian. Now get some shuteye so you’ll look fabulous for Justin tomorrow.”

“Emmett, I always look fabulous.” Brian smiled.

“Of course how could I forget?”

Ted and Emmett left and Brian went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. When he finally got there, he fell a sleep almost immediately.


	12. The wedding

**Saturday morning at Jennifer’s**

Justin woke up at his mother’s house early. He stayed in bed stretching and reveling in the fact that it was his wedding day. He sat bold upright.

“Oh my god, I’m getting married today.”

Daphne laughed from somewhere on the floor where she was sleeping on an inflatable bed.

“I can’t believe you forgot that.”

“I didn’t forget. Well, not really. It’s more like I can’t believe it is really happening.” Justin hugged his knees to his chest.

“I know, thankfully Brian realized what he almost lost and pulled his head out of his ass.”

“Daphne! I thought you liked Brian.” Justin was shocked.

“I love Brian I just think he took his sweet time making an honest man out of you.” Daphne smirked at him.

Justin threw is pillow at her and they both laughed. There was a knock on the door and Jennifer stuck her head in.

“Good morning you two, breakfast is ready.

“Thanks mom, we’ll be right down.”

Justin and Daphne hurried up, got dressed and headed downstairs.

Molly, Tucker and Jennifer were all seated at the table when they came in to the kitchen.

“Good morning. Are you ready for the big day?” Tucker asked.

“I have been ready for this day for the last 4½ years.” Justin deadpanned.

Everybody laughed at that.

“So what’s the plan for today?” Justin looked at his best man.

“Well, we are going to the beauty salon to get you beautified. Then we go to the deliver your suit to Emmett’s, he wouldn’t say why. Then we are going back here so that you can change. By then it’s time to get to Liberty Avenue. I don’t get how you can change if we have delivered your suit to Emmett though.”

“It’s a surprise Daph, I already told you that I’m not revealing anything. Let’s get started. I’m going to go grab a shower then I’ll be ready to go.”

Justin got up and went to the bathroom.

“I can’t believe he is so calm.” Jennifer said.

“I can. He is finally starting to believe that this will really happen.”

“He hasn’t believed it before?” Jennifer looked stunned.

“Not really. He was afraid that something else would happen and the whole thing would get canceled.”

“Why?”

“Because of the things, that was revealed at the rehearsal dinner. Michael and Lindsay trying to get them to cancel the wedding for their own selfish reasons. I can’t say that I blame him, I’m just happy that this day is finally here.” Daphne looked a little stressed.

“Me too, I’m so happy for him. It’s going to be a long but joyous day.”

“I can’t wait to be a flower girl.” Molly’s smile was almost as bright as the one that got her brother his nickname.

 **Saturday morning at the loft.**

Brian woke and reached across the bed for Justin. He looked up with a surprised look on his face when he found the bed to be empty, and then it dawned on him and a bright smile broke out on his face.

“I’m getting married today,” he told the empty loft. He got up and went to the kitchen to start the coffee maker and then to the bathroom for a quick shower. When he was finished getting ready he got him self a cup of coffee. Just then, the buzzer sounded and he went to buzz Ted up.

“Good morning Bri. Are you ready for the big day?” Ted smiled at him and got a bright smile in return.

“Believe it or not, I’m more than ready, what’s the plan for the day?”

“We are going to Emmett’s to drop of your suit and then to the beauty salon for a haircut, manicure and pedicure. By then it’s time to get back here to get dressed.”

“Ok, let’s go then.” Brian went to the bedroom to get his suit bag and came back down to Ted by the door.

“Oh, by the way, I picked up your mail on my way up.”

Brian gave Ted the suit bag and took the letters. He looked through them without much interest until he came to two where he stopped and took a deep breath before he tore the first one up. He read it and a smile spread across his face, he opened the second one, and when he was done reading his smile got impossibly bigger.

“Let’s go Theodore this is going to be a fabulous day.” Brian said with a swing of his arm worthy of Emmett. He placed the letters in the pocket of his jacked. Ted looked at him disbelievingly but Brian just laughed and pulled him out the door.

When they got to Deb’s house Emmett opened the door for them and took the suit bag from Brian, he took it to the couch and laid it down carefully.

“How are you doing Brian, nervous?”

“No, should I be? Is there a problem somewhere?” He asked through clenched teeth.

“Heavens no, that’s not what I meant. Everything is under control.”

“Then why should I be nervous?” Brian looked like he really had nothing in the world to be nervous about.

“Oh I don’t know, maybe the fact that you are getting married today!” Emmett looked at him incredulously.

“Oh, that. No, not nervous about that, anxious to get the show on the road, but not nervous.”

“Ok you two, get going or you are going to be late for your appointments.” Emmett all but pushed them out the door.

“We’re going, we’re going. Jeez, bossy aren’t you? Give him a little power and it goes to his head, and not the fun one.” Brian looked fake exasperated and both Ted and Emmett laughed.

They drove of to the beauty salon just as Daphne and Justin turned down Deb’s street. They parked in the space Brian just evacuated and went to the house.

Emmett opened the door and pulled Justin in to a tight hug.

“What’s going on Em?” Justin asked when he had untangled himself for the tall queen.

“I just thought that I would get that in, since I’m quite sure I won’t be able to do it after the ceremony. Something tells me that you will be off limits from now on.” Emmett looked a little sad but Justin and Daphne just laughed.

“Emmett, Brian have been pulling your hands of me from the start, I don’t see the difference.”

Emmett looked thoughtful or a second, he threw his hands in the air “I see your point, but then again that has never stopped me before.” All three of them laughed at that.

“Here you go Emmett.” Daphne gave him Justin’s suit bag he took it and placed it on top of Brian’s on the couch. He stepped back and took a closer look at Justin.

“You look beautiful baby. I like your new haircut.”

“Thank you Em, We better get going. I don’t want to be late for my own wedding.”

Emmett gave them both a hug and then they got in the car again heading for Daphne’s. Justin dropped of his best friend and drove to his mother’s to change.

When Brian and Ted were done at the salon, Brian dropped Ted of at his place and went to the loft to change.

 **Saturday afternoon, Liberty Avenue.**

The street was blocked of from the corner and all the way passed Babylon. Chairs were set up and the only car was a black jeep parked not far from the entrance to Babylon.

When the guests arrived they were greeted by Emmett’s minions, all dressed in tuxedos with bowties. The bowties were either blue or hazel to signify which of the grooms they were representing.

Debbie and Carl were the first to arrive. They went to an usher with a hazel bowtie and told who they were.

“I’m giving Brian away, were should I be?” Debbie asked.

“That is first in the second portion of the wedding, for now you should just sit down over here, Ms.” The man told them and let them to two chairs just after the roadblock, farthest from Babylon.

Then it was Jennifer, Molly and Tucker’s turn. They naturally went to a blue clad usher.

“Hello, I’m the mother of one of the groom’s and this is the flower girl.” Jennifer told the young man.

“Well hello to you sweet-pea. I’m afraid your services won’t be needed in the first part of the wedding, why don’t you all follow me and I will get you seated.” They followed him over to where Debbie and Carl were seated. They sat down and wrapped them selves in the fleece blankets that had been placed on all the chairs.

Patricia Wellington arrived with John and Peter. The ushers had all been informed that they should guide them to two seats between the Taylor’s and the Novotny-Horvath’s. Debbie stood and greeted the boys.

“Hi, John, do you remember me?”

John snorted and looked ready to bold.

“I guess you do. Hello Peter, I’m Debbie, I’m Brian’s surrogate mother, and this is my fiancé Carl. Over here is Jennifer and Molly they are Justin’s mother and sister, and this is Tucker, Jennifer’s boyfriend.” Debbie finished the introductions and sat down motioning for the boys to sit.

“Hello everybody, I’m Patricia Wellington, John and Peter’s social worker. Would you be so kind as to tell Mr. Taylor-Kinney that I will be out sometime next week to inspect there home?”

“I’ll let both Mr. Taylor-Kinney’s know.” Debbie said with a grin.

“Thank you very much. Now if you’ll excuse me I have to go. Nice to meet all of you.”

“Nice to meet you too.” Jennifer said, ever the WASP.

Then came Ted, Blake, Michael, Ben, Hunter, Melanie, Lindsay, Gus, and JR. They were all seated right behind Deb, Carl, Peter, John, Jennifer, Tucker, and Molly. Ted asked to be seated on the far right so that he could have the Brown’s sit next to him. Leo, Catherine, and Charlie Brown arrived at the same time as Cynthia. They were escorted to the seat next to Ted, when they sat Leo asked Ted why they were where they were.

“This is actually where Brian and Justin met. I’m not sure what is going to happen here, but I do know that this is just the first part of the ceremony. I’m Brian’s best man and was told that I wouldn’t be needed for this part.”

“Really, this is where thy met? Isn’t it a kind of strange place to meet somebody?”

“Well, Brian has never done anything the traditional way.” Ted laughed a little at that. “Just see the campaigns he’s making. They are not exactly traditional.”

“You got me there, you are right, they’re not.” Leo chuckled.

Ted introduced the all the people present to the Brown family.

Just then, Daphne arrived and sat down next to Molly on the first row of seats. She turned around and smiled at the men on the row behind her.

“Isn’t this exiting?” She was practically bouncing in her seat.

“You know what? You’ve been spending way to much time with Emmett, he is beginning to rub of on you.” Ted answered her dryly.

All of the occupants of the two rows, except for the Brown’s, laughed at that.

“Who is Emmett?” Catherine Brown asked.

“He is the party planner and a very good friend of ours. You’ll see what we mean when he gets here.” Lindsay answered.

When the rest of the seats were filled with friends, co-workers and all the other people who had been invited, Emmett came out of Babylon and everybody silenced to listen to what he told them.

“Welcome everybody, to this spectacular day. I know that most of you never thought that this day would ever happen, but here we are.”

The crowd that had gathered just behind the chairs groaned at that.

“Now I will have to ask you to try and be quiet while the two parts of the ceremony is happening. There will be a small break in between the two, where you will be asked to go inside Babylon where the second part is going to happen. Now, the thing we have all been waiting for, ladies and gentlemen, The Wedding!”

Emmett went to sit down next to Daphne and a hush fell over everybody. Then the doors to Babylon was unceremoniously banged open and Brian strolled out wearing black jeans, dark blue t-shirt, Prada boots with a black leather coat slung over his shoulder. He went to the jeep and tossed the coat in the backseat. He looked up and towards where everybody was sitting. Suddenly everybody turned to watch Justin stroll towards them wearing blue jeans, white t-shirt, checkered shirt, blue jacket and sneakers. He stopped just beneath the street light and looked up. He caught Brian’s eyes and Brian started to walk over to him. Brian stopped within a couple of inches from Justin, and gave him a very small smile.

“How’s it going? Had a busy night?” Brian said.

Justin shrugged his shoulders “Just checking out the bars you know? Boi Toi, Meat Hook.”

“Meat Hook? Really? So you in to leather?” Brian looked amused.

“Sure.” Justin swallowed.

Brian nodded slightly and licked his lips. “Where’re you headed?”

Justin licked his own lips “no place special.”

“I can change that.” Brian said with one eyebrow lifted. They walked together to the jeep, got in and drove of.

There was absolute silence while the guests absorbed what just happened.

“Oh my god, is that how they met?” Jennifer looked chocked but also a little amused.

“Yes it is, I don’t know if those are the exact words they said that night, but knowing Justin and Brian it probably was.” Emmett said.

He stood up and announced that everybody should start walking in to Babylon. They all got up from their seats and laid there plaids on the chairs.

When they walked in to Babylon, they stood just inside the room stunned. It was totally transformed. There was no trace of the bomb, the contractors had already begun and had managed to clear all of the debris of the floors and had put a large tarp on the floor covered with a wood floor of the kind used in garden tents. There were white gauze on all the walls and flowers everywhere. Two rows of chairs with six chairs in every row were sat on either side of a white carpet leading to an arc decorated with white and blue flowers. Of to one side of the arc stood a little table with a two pots on it. In the pots were small plants with gold colored flowers. A temporary stair let to the platform that still stood unaffected by the bomb.

The guests were escorted to their seats by the tuxedo-clad ushers they sat down and looked around them astonished. Peter and John sat in the front row to the right between Carl and Tucker with an empty chair on either side of the two men. In the front row to the left were Mel, Lindz, Gus, and JR. There were two empty seats for Molly and Emmett.

Behind the girls sat Michael, Ben, Hunter, Blake and 2 employees from Kinnetik. Behind Carl, Tucker and the boys sat the Brown’s, Cynthia and two employees more. The remaining rows were filled with the rest of the guests.

“I can’t believe that he would really agree to all of this. It’s so traditional.” Mel was dumbfounded.

“But it’s so beautiful. What kind of flower is that?” Lindsay asked pointing at the little golden flower.

“I don’t know. But I bet it’s important to the ceremony, though. Otherwise it wouldn’t be in such a prominent place.” Ben said. Michael had been very quiet all day and just sat with his head bowed.

After getting in to the jeep Brian and Justin drove to the other side of Babylon and parked. They got out of the jeep and walked hand in hand to the side entrance of the club. When they got inside two of the ushers greeted them.

“If you will come with us please, we will take you to your respective rooms so that you can change.” One of the men told them.

Justin looked at Brian with an amused expression and a raised eyebrow.

“No Sunshine, I’m not even tempted.” Brian smirked and gave Justin a soul-shattering kiss.

Justin smiled his thousand-watt smile and followed the usher with the blue bowtie.

The two men changed into their suits and waited for their cue.

Jennifer and Debbie were escorted up the stairs in the main room. Jennifer was shown into the manager’s office where Justin was waiting and Debbie was shown to Brian’s own office in the club where he was.

“Hi honey. That was a very interesting way to start a wedding.” Jennifer said amusedly.

“Hi Mom. I know, but it is such an important part of who we are, that we felt it was right.”

“Is that really how you and Brian met? He just picked you up on the street like that? And you went with him?”

“Yeah, that’s exactly how it happened. Somehow, I knew that I could trust him and I wasn’t scared at all. Well ok, I was scared but not of being killed or raped or something like that.”

Jennifer laughed at that. “I bet you were scared. I hope he was gentle with you. I don’t know why I never asked that before.” Jennifer looked puzzled.

“Yes, he was very gentle with me. Don’t worry about that mom. Brian is an exceptional lover.” Justin looked like he was a thousand miles away.

“Ahem, I would like for you to come back from where ever you just went, at least as long as you’re with me.” Jennifer winked at her son and laughed when she saw the shocked look on his face.

“Hi Kiddo, how are you holding up.” Deb said when she came in to the office.

“Hi Mom. I’m great. Thank you so much for doing this for me.” Brian gave Debbie a hug.

“Of course I’ll do this for you. You’re my son, if not by biology then by choice. I love you Kiddo.”

Brian got tears in his eyes after that statement and gave Debbie another hug. “I love you too, mom. Now let’s go get me hitched.”

Debbie laughed and took the arm he was offering her. Together they walked out of the office and on to the platform, when they started down the stairs everybody was looking at them. They came to the end of the stairs and walked along the chairs until they came to the end. In front of them stood Molly with a little basket filled with blue rose petals. She started walking down the aisle strewing the petals as she went. When Brian and Debbie started down the aisle, Brian couldn’t for the life of him keep a huge smile of his face. They got to the end and Brian gave Debbie a kiss on her cheek and followed her to her seat, he then went to stand under the arc next to Ted.

The usher that had led Justin to the office knocked on the door, Justin offered his arm to his mother, and they walked out and on to the platform. Everybody looked as the dissented the stairs and walked the same route Brian and Debbie had walked a little while before them. Molly once again walked in front of them with her flowers. As they started down the aisle, Justin locked eyes with Brian and smiled with a joyous look on his face. Justin emulated Brian unknowingly when they came to the end and kissed his mother’s cheek before escorting her to her chair.

He turned around and stood next to Brian under the arc with Daphne to his left. The older man reached out and took the hand of his fiancé.

The “bull-dike” minister came forward and stood directly in front of the two men.

“Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to help these two men celebrate their commitment. Brian and Justin have chosen to write their own vows, Justin if you will start?”

Justin and Brian turned to face each other.

“Brian, the night we met I was a scared seventeen year old virgin, I fell in love with the most amazingly frustrating man I have ever in my life met.”

Everybody chuckled at that.

“It wasn’t love at first sight as most of our friends seem to think. I fell in love at the same time you did. The sad thing is I fell in love with you, you fell in love with another boy.”

Everybody shifted a little uneasy in their chairs at that.

“I fell in love with you the moment you fell in love with your son. When I saw the look of pure love on your face I fell hopelessly and irrevocably.”

People sighed in relief at that.

“You asked me to decide between the two names Lindsay and Melanie had chosen. I’m happy to say that there hasn’t been an important thing in your life that I haven’t named, except myself.” Justin gave Brian a mischievous grin at that. “Later when Michael told me you didn’t do boyfriends, when you told me you didn’t believe in love and when Lindsay told me I shouldn’t expect anything from you I got stubborn. I knew what you and I had shared that night and I knew that you were capable of love since you already loved your son unconditionally. I also suspected that you would never have brought any of your run of the mill trick’s to see your son for the first time no matter if their parents thought they were at a friends or not and they couldn’t go home. That’s when my career as a stalker started I wanted you to acknowledge that there were more to us that just the fuck, that you told me it was. I guess I succeeded.” Justin and Brian both smirked at that. “We have been to hell and back together but we have overcome it all and we stand here today stronger than ever. I love you Brian more than I can ever hope to explain to you, but I intend to use the rest of my life trying.”

Justin finished and a silent tear went down Brian’s cheek.

“Brian if you will read your vows.” The minister said.

“I saw you for the first time I could feel there were something different about you, I don’t like twinks, I like men who are about my height and has dark hair not exactly your description, but there was something about you that pulled me in.”

That caused another round of chuckles.

“When I brought you to my loft I asked you if you were coming or going, or coming and then going or coming and staying. I guess I really screwed myself over with that last choice didn’t I?”

Another round of chuckles ensued. Justin just smiled brightly.

“When you told me you were only seventeen and that it was your first time I got in, what you call, protective mode. I had never in my life wanted to deflower anybody before, preferring somebody a little more experienced but somehow not fucking you was not really a choice I wanted to make. When I dropped you, of at school he next morning in a jeep with the word faggot spray-painted in pink on one side I felt a little guilty for outing you like that in front of the entire school but you handled it remarkably. As you told us your stalker days started and I wasn’t as annoyed as one might have thought I would be, I even told Michael that I thought you were kind of sweet, that alone should have told me to run screaming in the other direction, it didn’t. I don’t know exactly when I fell in love with you I think it was a more gradual thing for me than it was for you. I knew I loved you when you went with someone else after you won the King of Babylon contest and I got jealous, as you all know Brian Kinney doesn’t do jealous” he smirked. “We have been through more together than most people but as you said we are stronger for it. Debbie gave you the name Sunshine, the first time she ever saw you, it fit’s you to a T. When you smile, you light up a room and warm me to my very soul. I love you Justin, now and for always.”

This time it was Justin’s turn to cry a little, luckily Daphne had brought a Kleenex.

“Could I have the rings please?” The minister said and Gus got up from his chair and very carefully walked up to her and gave her the rings. Brian and Justin both ruffled his hair and smiled at him.

“Now I would like you to say after me. With this ring…”

The boys said in unison “with this ring...”

“I pledge myself to you”

“I pledge myself to you”

“Our commitment is strong”

“Our commitment is strong”

“and for the world to see.”

“and for the world to see.”

“Now Brian place the ring on Justin’s hand.”

Brian put the ring on Justin’s finger and kissed it before letting go.

“Now Justin place the ring on Brian’s hand.”

Justin kissed the ring on Brian’s finger emulating Brian’s move after putting it on him.

“There is a legend that once your lover breathes in a Golden Gardenia he will love you forever therefore I will now ask our two best men to bring the pots over here and hold it up for our grooms to smell them. Daphne and Ted took each a pot, walked to Justin and Brian respectively, and held the pots to their faces. Looking in each other’s eyes both men took long, deep breaths of the flowers.

“I now declare Brian and Justin partners in the eyes of our community. You may kiss.”

Brian grabbed Justin by his shirt, pulled him close, and gave him an earth-shattering kiss. Everybody stood up and applauded. Jennifer, Lindsay, Debbie, and Emmett were crying and everybody else cheering.


	13. The party

**Saturday evening at Babylon**

When the ceremony was over Brian and Justin turned around facing their family and friends. The minister stood behind them.

“May I present for the first time Mr. and Mr. Taylor-Kinney.”

The club exploded in cheers and clapping Brian and Justin smiled brightly and accepted all the congratulations and hugs bestowed upon them.

Emmett’s wait staff started redecorating the place in to a dining area. They placed round tables holding 10 seats each. They placed the chairs around them and set the tables with tablecloths, china, silverware, and flowers. All this without anybody being disturbed be the goings on.

When the tables were set all the guests were escorted to their table. At the table closest to the arc Brian, Justin, Jennifer, Tucker, Molly, Debbie, Carl, John, Peter, and Daphne were placed. At the table a little to the right and closer to the door were Ted, Blake, Emmett, Melanie, Lindsay, Gus, JR, Michael, Ben, and Hunter.

Cynthia and The Brown’s were seated at a table to the left of the ‘friends’ table along with some employees of Kinnetik. The rest of the tables were placed along the walls creating a dance floor in the middle. Slowly all the tables were filled and the wait staff started serving dinner. When everybody was done, eating Emmett stood up and walked up to a microphone.

“Excuse me everyone, it is time for speeches. We will start of this fine evening hearing from one of the best men, Daphne!”

Daphne stood up and walked to the microphone.

“Hi, for those of you who don’t know me, I’m Daphne and I have been Justin’s best friend since we were 3 years old. The night Justin went to Liberty Avenue for the first time he was supposed to sleep at my place. Considering we were seventeen and no one knew that Justin was gay it was a minor miracle that our parents still allowed sleepovers between the two of us.”

Everybody laughed at that.

“Well the next morning I saw a black jeep come tearing down the street to our school. I have to admit that seeing my best friend come out of the jeep and walk up to me like nothing had happened was a little disquieting. When I questioned him on his whereabouts he just looked dazed and told me”

Daphne looked pointedly at Justin who blushed and shook his head emphatically. Daphne just laughed.

“I just saw the face of god and his name is Brain Kinney.”

The whole room erupted in laughter while Justin grew impossibly redder.

“The face of god, Sunshine?” Brian was looking at Justin with his trademark smirk.

“Hey I was seventeen.” Justin said defensively.

“Well my first reaction when I saw Brian at Woody’s the next week was ‘That’s Brian? God he’s so old and skinny, you can do way better than that.’”

The room erupted again while Brian looked mortified. “I thought you were on my side Daphne.” He said meekly. Daphne laughed.

“Later that night here at Babylon was the first time Justin made Brian break one of his precious rules, never go after anybody. Justin took of his shirt and danced close to Brian and the two tricks he had chosen for the night. When one of the other guys noticed Justin he abandoned Brian, the second one soon followed leaving Brian alone. Now I’m sure that he could easily have found someone else but these two guys were all over Justin and I don’t think Brian liked that. He imposed himself between the tricks and Justin and claimed him for his own effectively ruining his chances of ever getting rid of Justin.”

Everybody laughed again.

“Well the first time I actually met him even I, a straight fag hag was mesmerized by the Kinney charm and since then I think I have been the strongest supported of their relationship. I love you guys and I hope you have a lot of happy years ahead of you. Cheers everybody.”

She raised her glass and everybody joined her. Brian and Justin both got on their feet when she came back to the table and hugged her.

Emmett went to the microphone again.

“Well that was one of the best men, now the other one, Ted?”

Ted walked up and even though he looked a little uncomfortable started speaking.

“The night Brian and Justin met, Brian acted like his usual asshole self. He ditched Michael and Ted on me in order to take a trick home. Or that’s what we all, including Brian, thought. The fact that Justin wasn’t just a trick dawned on all of us pretty soon considering that we couldn’t seem to go anywhere without him showing up.”

Everybody laughed again.

“Brian could have stopped him at any time, but he didn’t really want to and that told all of us a lot more than anything he might say, he liked having Justin around. It didn’t take long for most of us to figure out that Brian had fallen in love with Justin. I think that Brian might be one of the last people to realize it.”

More laughed ensued at that.

“I have to say that I’m glad that Brian met Justin, I’m not sure if I would have a job today I not for him. He’s made Brian a, not softer, but more compromising man, a man willing to take a chance on an ex-drug addict and trust me with all of his money.”

Chuckles followed.

“I just want to finish by saying congratulations you two and may you have many happy and drama free years ahead of you.”

Everybody stood and toasted the happy couple. They both got up and gave Ted a hug before he sat back down.

Next, it was Jennifer and Brian looked not a little apprehensive about that.

“Hello everybody, my name is Jennifer Taylor and I am Justin’s mother. When I first suspected that Justin was gay, I was scared for him. As his mother, I wanted his life to be as easy and as happy as possible and I knew that his life would be anything but easy if I turned out to be right. The first time I saw Brian was at a fundraiser at the GLC. Justin had some of his sketches on display and it came as quite a shock to me when I saw a drawing of a naked sleeping man. When I turned around looking for Justin, I saw this grown man put his arms around him from behind and whisper something in his ear. I could immediately see that this was the man in the drawing, I was not pleased to say the least.”

Chuckles were heard at that.

“I have to admit that I didn’t warm up to Brian until I found out that he was the only person to help me get my son back after the bashing. After that, I could clearly see the love he had for my son in everything he did for him. I’m sure that most mothers would not relish the thought of their son marrying a man twelve years his senior but I can honestly say that I’m thrilled. Brian I know that you will take excellent care of my son and that he will take equally good care of you. To paraphrase an old saying, I don’t loose a son I gain another. I love you both and I am so happy for you.”

Both Brian and Justin had tears in their eyes when they got up to give her a hug.

“Last but not least we have Debbie.” Emmett said with a flourish.

“Thank you Emmett. I have known Brian since he was very young, I’m ashamed to admit that I didn’t think that he was capable of romantic love, and it was a huge fucking shock to me that it took a tenacious seventeen year old to break through all of the walls around his heart, but I couldn’t be happier that it happened. I agree with Jennifer that you and Sunshine will take good care of each other and I’m quite sure that you will both be happy and I don’t know anybody who deserves it more. I love you kiddo and I love you Sunshine.”

Again, the boys got up to give their thanks and a hug.

“That was the conclusion of the programmed speeches but if you have something you would like to say you are welcome to come up here in the course of the night. For now I would like to see our two grooms on the floor for the first dance.”

Brian stood and reached his hand out to Justin who took it and stood up. They made their way to the floor, the lights dimmed, and a single spotlight was trained on the pair. As the first nodes of ‘Save the Last Dance’ for me sounded, they started to move as if they had done it a million times before. Everybody in the club was mesmerized and couldn’t take their eyes of off the stunningly beautiful couple.

The party continued long into the night but the newlywed’s left early wanting to take their new charges home and show them their new rooms.


	14. Showing the house to the boys

**Late Saturday night**

Brian and Justin said goodbye to their guests and took John and Peter outside and in to the waiting limousine. When John and Peter saw the car the gaped, they had never before ridden in a stretch limo. They all got in and the boys sat as far away from their new guardians as possible.

“How are you guys doing? Have you been doing all right at the temporary foster home?” Brian asked with concern in his voice.

“What do you care?” John spat out.

“Look young man, we care about you, otherwise we wouldn’t have taken you in, we could just as easily have let the state to deal with you, is that clear. Now, if the temporary foster family didn’t treat you right we will file a complaint against them. So once more, have you been doing all right there?” Justin was a little pissed but he understood where the venom came from. John probably thought that Brian still held a grudge against him.

“They were all right, but there was tree other kids there so we pretty much took care of our self.” Peter answered with bravado but a little hint of hurt was in his voice.

“I’m sorry to hear that. At our house, it will only be the four of us and on occasion our son Gus. He is moving to Canada with his mothers in a few days and will only visit during school breaks.” Justin said in a kind tone.

“Fag’s can’t have kids.” John said with conviction.

“Well we nevertheless do. He is my biological son with my friend Lindsay. She and her wife Melanie have parental rights to him, but he is still my son.” Brian explained.

“I didn’t think you liked to sleep with women.” Peter said and looked confused and a little scared that they would be mad at him.

Brian laughed. “You’re right I don’t like to sleep with women. I didn’t actually sleep with Lindsay to make Gus. Have either of you ever heard of artificial insemination?”

Both boys shook their heads no.  
“Well, I know you are not all that old, but I

guess you have heard about masturbation?”

This time the boys blushed but nodded.

“Good, well I masturbated in a cup and they used a syringe to squirt it into her. I know it sounds a little gross, but it was the only way to do it when the natural method wasn’t an option.” Brian gave the boys a little crooked smile.

They both looked a little choked but also strangely fascinated.

“Does Grandma know you have a son?” John asked.

“No, I haven’t told her. I don’t really think it is any of her business considering how she feels about me.” Brian was a little defensive.

“Hey, I don’t care. Grandma is always nice to us, but she is really mean to mom most of the time.” John said contritely.

“Where are we going? We have been driving a really long time.” Peter was looking out the window but all he could see was highway since it was dark out.

“Our house is a little outside a small town called Waynesburg, PA with a population of about four thousand.” Justin told them.

“Oh, you don’t live in Pittsburgh?”

“No, but it is only thirty minutes to our house from there. And there it is, home sweet home.”

Just then, they turned onto their driveway and the boys saw the house for the first time. The housekeeper they had hired had turned on the outside lights and the house was illuminated.

“Wow.” Peter sat with his nose to the window and looked with big eyes at the house before him. John sat in a corner of the seat with his arms crossed in front of his chest pretending not to care but his eyes gave him away.

The limo stopped in front of the door and the chauffeur got out and opened the door for them. Brian and Justin got out and waited for the boys. They got out slowly and stood close to each other while they looked at the house.

“Let’s get inside, it’s freezing out here.” With that, Brian opened the door, grabbed Justin in his arms, and carried him over the threshold. Justin laughed and gave his husband a kiss. Brian sat him down just inside the door and turned towards the boys.

“Well come on in. It’s late and it has been a long day. Let’s show you to your new rooms and we can all have a good nights sleep. Tomorrow we’ll show you the rest of the house and tell you about your new school.”

Justin and Brian led John and Peter up the stairs and in to Peter’s room which was closest to the stairs. When they opened the door and turned on the lights Peter’s eyes grew very large.

“Oh my god, is this my room? I don’t have to share with John?”

“Yes this is your room and no, you don’t have to share. John’s room is on the other side of this bathroom.” Justin pointed to the door and went over to open it up. They all went inside and the boys looked around with amazement. They had never had their own bathroom, before they always had to share with their mother. Brian then opened the other door and they all went in to John’s new room.

“I called your mother to ask what you liked and gave some instructions to our decorator, I hope you both like your rooms, if not we can have them re-decorated at any time.

“Ms. Wellington brought your bags with your belongings when she took you to the wedding and we had someone bring it out here. Our housekeeper Mrs. Jacobson unpacked for you so you should find all of your clothes in your closets and you tooth brushes in the bathroom. Now go on, put on your pajamas, and brush your teeth. We will be in, in a little while to say good night.” Justin and Brian left to go brush their own teeth and get ready for bed. After about fifteen minutes, they went to say goodnight. Brian went to Peter’s room first and Justin to John’s and then they switched.

When the boys were safely tucked in and the lights turned off the newlyweds went to their new bedroom to consummate their marriage.

Brian began to slowly undress his blond and kissed every new piece of skin that was re-veiled. When Justin was completely naked he laid him down gently in the middle of the big four poster, and took of his own clothes. He crawled slowly up the bed until he was directly above Justin. That’s when Justin saw the two pieces of paper in Brian’s hand.

“What’s that?” Justin tried to get the papers out of Brian’s hand but he was to fast.

“What, this? Let me show you.” He unfolded the papers and showed Justin that it was the result of their HIV tests. Justin looked puzzled.

“So? We are both negative but we had kind of expected that, hadn’t we?”

“Yes, but we have also been monogamous for three month by now.” Brian said as if it explained everything.

Justin still didn’t understand and looked at the papers and then at Brian, suddenly a light went off in his head and he started to smile brilliantly.

“Does this mean what I think it means?”

“Yes.” Brian smiled almost as brilliantly as his husband and swooped down for a kiss.

When they broke, apart both men were panting and Brian threw the papers on the floor. He proceeded to kiss a trail down Justin’s chest stopping at each nipple to give them a little extra attention. He bypassed the cock standing almost straight up to give little bites to the inner thigh and take each ball in his mouth and roll his tongue around them. He started licking in big swoops across the hole and Justin moaned loudly. When he finally darted his tongue and started fucking the quivering hole with it Justin called out Brian’s name.

“Please Brian, fuck me. I want you inside me without a condom, god I am so close I don’t think I can last.” Almost immediately, he shot his load all over his chest with a loud groan. Brian smiled at him and started licking up the come.

When Justin’s breathing returns to normal, he gives Brian a deep kiss and then flips him over to reciprocate. When Brian had also had his first orgasm of the night he gets a tube of lube from the nightstand and putts some on his fingers. He stuck a finger in Justin’s hole and pulls it in and out. When Justin is ready, he inserts another finger and scissors them. When the blond starts to fuck himself on the fingers Brian pulls the out and putt some lube on his throbbing cock.

“Are you ready?” He asks and Justin nods his head unable to utter a single coherent word.

He aligns his cock, putts the head to the waiting hole, and nudges just a little bit inside. Both men gasp at the feeling. When the muscles relax, Brian pushes in a little more at a time until he is fully embedded in the warm channel with no barrier.

“Shit Justin, this feels amazing. I have never in my life felt anything even resembling this.”

“I know, I can feel every ridge and every vain in your cock.”

Brian slowly starts to move in and out but not long after he can’t control himself any longer and starts to thrust in earnest. He grabs Justin’s cock and pumps it in time with his thrusts and soon both men are coming screaming each other’s names.

Brian collapsed on top of Justin and the shorter man put his arms around him. Brian moved to roll of but Justin hold on a little tighter.

“Stay, you’re not heavy and you don’t have to pull out.” There is a twinkle in his eyes and Brian laid himself back down.

“That was fucking unbelievably amazing. You have to try that.”

“Really? You’ll let me top?” Justin is getting hard at the mere thought of entering Brian without a condom.

“I want you inside me, raw.” Brian whispers in his ear and Justin shivers. Brian rolls of him and turns on to his stomach.

“No, I want to see you, turn around, please.” Justin pushes Brian’s shoulder gently and the brunet complies.

When Brian is on his back, Justin kisses him with all his love and squirts some lube on his fingers. While he kisses down the chest of his man, he putts a finger in Brian’s hole to start the preparations. When he reaches Brian’s cock, he takes it in his mouth all the way down while he putts in another finger. Brian groans loudly and bucks his back off the bed. When Brian is properly prepared Justin lubes up his hole and starts to push inside. He stops and gasps loudly.

“Oh my fucking god, this IS amazing. I don’t think I’ll last very long.”

“Go for it Sunshine, I know how you feel.”

Justin starts thrusting and pumping Brian’s dick in the same rhythm. When they come, they let out a loud groan and Justin collapses onto Brian’s chest.

“I don’t believe it. How can it be SO much different? I mean a condom isn’t that thick. Who would have thought that it took away that much feeling?”

“I know, it really is fan-fucking-tastic. I hope we didn’t wake up the boys, we weren’t exactly quite.”

“We didn’t. I had the construction crew sound proof our bedroom when they re-modeled the bathroom.”

Brian gaped at him.

“Are you shitting me? You had it sound proofed? Why?”

“Because we are loud when we fuck and I didn’t want to frighten Gus when he comes to visit.”

“You are the most amazing man in the world Sunshine. I love you.”

“I love you too Brian.”

With that, the two tired but extremely happy men fell asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
